


Impending Parenthood

by MollyOCallaghan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Hope Swan-Jones - Freeform, More cs baby fluff, OUAT - Freeform, Swan-Jones Family, cs baby, fluffy fluff fluff, pregnant!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyOCallaghan/pseuds/MollyOCallaghan
Summary: I could try to give this a description but there's literally no point and no plot, it's just shameless cs fluff involving a pregnant Emma, ultrasound results and a worrisome daddy-to-be Killian.





	Impending Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my millionth drabble involving the Swan-Joneses and their baby pirate but I don't care I'm highly emotional and this is my way of consoling myself over the impending last cs scene coming up soon lol. Hopefully my tiny, weird ideas of cs post-season 6 with their normal domestic life can be enjoyed by somebody.  
> <3

Killian tossed aside what he presumed was the millionth parenting book that he’d read. Quite literally, the man had read everything from _what to expect when you’re expecting_ to _Daddying for Dummies._ By all appearances, he should be the most prepared future parent in the world. So why did he feel like he had no idea what was coming for him?

“Killian Jones, what did we talk about?”

The very pregnant Emma took her seat next to him, serving him one of her classic “you’re in trouble” looks.

 “ _No more baby books_ ,” He sighed, leaning into her ever so slightly. He felt completely and utterly defeated, “You don’t have to remind me, I’m fully aware of the sin I’ve committed.”

Emma was nearly nine months pregnant. She had little to no energy, which she usually saved for the necessities of life. You know like walking, showering, just getting up out of a seat at times… but there was the occasional time when she used that energy to comfort her very terrified husband. An occurrence which seemed to arise a lot more often now that her due date was fast approaching.

She raked her fingers through his dark, messy hair, smiling when she saw him relax.

“Are you having one of your impending parenthood freak outs again, hon?”

“What? Of course not! You know how excited I am for little one to arrive.”

He placed his hand on her stomach to emphasize his point, pressing a light kiss where their unborn child laid.

“I know you’re excited. But that’s not what this is about, and you know it. So… you wanna tell me what’s on that mind of yours, Captain?”

Killian let out a deep, frustrated groan. He managed to keep the most dangerous of secrets for hundreds of years of his life as one of the most- if not _the_ most- cut throat pirates in any realm.  Yet now, he’d spill his secrets with a mere glance from that beautiful blonde he called his wife.

“My father left when I was just a boy, Swan. The closest thing I ever had to a dad was Liam and I lost him quite early in life, too.”

She shifted so that she was facing him, those green eyes of hers fixating on him with both love and sorrow.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I guess… that I’m scared. I don’t have any idea how to be a father. I never had one of my own, and I’m nearly 300 years old. There has to be some reason I was never given the gift of fatherhood all that time, clearly God sees me as unfit.”

Emma’s face fell. Her soft hands came to rest on either side of his face, rubbing soothing circles on his temples.

“Are you forgetting that I didn’t have parents until I was 28?”

He started to say something in reply, but she stopped him. He felt like a child being scolded for bad behavior as she stared him down, her loving wife persona melting away as the sheriff in her took over.

“The kind of parent you are is not determined by the kid of parents you had. It’s up to you and only you to decide the kind of father you want to be, Killian.”

Killian’s heart beat slowed, her words washing over him like a sobering wave. She had a point… she always had a point, actually. His wife might be a good 200 years younger than him, but her wisdom sometimes far exceeded his own.

It wasn’t as if he’d let his past affect his future as of yet. He never thought he’d get married, now here he was happily married to the most amazing woman in the world. He never thought he’d want to live anywhere but the sea but there was no place that felt more like home than his and Emma’s lovely plot of dirt. It was never too late for change to take place, right?

His hand went to trace her jawline, his thumb finally settling in the dimple of her chin.

“You really think I’ll be a good dad, love?”

“You’ve already been the best father figure to Henry. I know you don’t think so, but you contributed a lot to the man he became. _And_ …” She turned on the couch so that her back rested against his chest, relishing in the steady beat of her husband’s heart, “It’s not like this is something I’ve done before either. We’re going in blind and hoping for the best, remember?”

“Aye,” His lips rested against the top of her head, the warm cinnamon scent of her shampoo wafting over him, “But I already know you’re a fantastic mother. Our little bean is going to be the luckiest girl in the world.”

Emma chuckled.

“What makes you so sure it’s gonna be a girl, huh? You didn’t peek at the ultrasound results did you, because you promised-“

“-And I’ve kept that promise, darling. I just have a feeling our child is a girl.”

Just as the words came from his mouth, the baby moved beneath his palm. As if she was confirming that his hunch was exactly on the ball.

“Whoa,” Emma beamed, “She’s never kicked like that before.”

“ _She_ , hm? So you think we’re having a little girl too?”

Their eyes met, both of their hearts practically glowing they were so filled with joy.

“I don’t know, I guess I might, _maybe_ have sort of a feeling that it’s a girl too. We’re still not finding out until they come out though, that’s what we agreed.”

A smile spread across Killian’s scruffy face, his eyes sparkling with a kind of boyish curiosity.

“Yes, of course… though if we both are already pretty sure it’s a girl, there wouldn’t be any harm in confirming it would there?”

She tried to remain firm, but he could see her will depleting.

“I don’t know…”

Before she could stop him, he was up from the couch, dashing for the file from Whale.

“Killian, wait-“

Killian sauntered back into the room with a solemn expression, the file in his hand already ripped open.

“Love, why was this envelope already open?”

She looked like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. Her hands fiddled with the fabric of her shirt, her eyes refusing to meet his.

“I don’t know, maybe my Mom looked at. She’s been going on about wanting to know the gender and she and Dad came over to help set up the nursery the other day. You know, I bet it was her I’m gonna go talk to her about that.”

Never had a pregnant woman run so fast. Luckily, he knew a shortcut to the front door. His hand wrapped around her arm just before she could make her grand escape.

“Not so fast. Last time I checked your mum didn’t take a liking to onion rings. Yet there were the clear remnants of said food on this paper,” He held up the paper to show the crumbs spread across it, “Have something you’d like to share, Swan?”

Emma’s cheeks tinged a bright pink, guilt written all across her features.

“Ok so maybe I opened it two days after we got the results… or one I don’t know, it was so long ago.”

“Emma Swan! You little minx.” He tried his best to sound angry, or at the very least frustrated. But he could simply not be mad at her, it was physically impossible. So, really, it just came out playful.

With her hand tightly grasped in his, he pulled her flush against his chest. She looked adorably guilty, her lashes dusting the apples of her cheeks as she stared at the ground.

“I know, I’m terrible. It was supposed to be a surprise, I wanted it to be a surprise but then I watched that huggies commercial again and the pregnancy hormones took control…”

“The huggies commercial? You mean the one of the Mum with her baby in the little duck blanket? The one we agreed was off limits to you until little one was born?”

She hummed in reply. Slowly, her eyes rose to look up at him. Goodness, his wife was the most beautiful sight to behold, especially with the glow her pregnancy was giving her.

 “I didn’t mean to watch it, I was looking up crib options and it just popped up. And when I saw that cute little baby, I just had to know what we were having… are you super upset with me?”

After all these years together, his Swan still didn’t realize just how impossible it was for him to be upset at her. She could get away with murder as far as he was concerned.

“Of course I’m not upset, love,” He stroked her back softly with the curve of his hook, his good hand planted firmly on her pregnant belly, “How could I be mad at the woman who’s carrying our daughter?”

Tears began to shine in her eyes. One second more of this and Killian was going to be sobbing like a baby himself.

He was going to be a father. A father to a sweet little girl that he created with the love of his life. Did it get any better than this?

“I really hope she inherits your patience.” Emma laughed through her tears.

“So long as she inherits every other trait from her perfect mother I’d be fine with that, darling.”

 Their lips met, their foreheads staying glued together even when they pulled away. It felt like the rest of the world didn’t exist, it was just the three of them now.

“I love you.”

She whispered, her breath warm against his tear stained cheeks.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
